Circle of Friends
by the pick-it fence
Summary: Ah, high school. The beginning of baby-mama-drama, fads and trends set by dumb kids, failures, and cursing like no tomorrow. All you have in this point of life, is your friends...Or do you? (Inspired by: High School Never Ends by Bowling for Soup; I do not own the image that I used either; mild cursing, but it's not too bad, trust me, I wrote it)
1. Chapter 1- Intro

**Circle of "Friends"**

**Mario- **one of the school's finest badasses. Not really, but he is pretty popular. He knows his friends and enemies. Most of the time, he slacks off, but he does get good grades, which is the only reason why he isn't still in 1st grade.

**Luigi- **the average wimp of the school. Mostly a loner, but he stays close to his brother. Girls shun him; guys tease him; Daisy just scares him.

**Peach- **the most popular girl in school. Jumping from guy to guy. She's leader of the cheer squad and best friends with Daisy.

**Daisy-** most random girl in school. She hangs out with the popular guys and stays away from the geeks. She only hangs around Luigi because she's always hanging around Mario.

**Bowser- **one of the school's bullies. He picks on most of the kids a few seconds after the bell rings, when the teachers close the class doors. Luigi is his favorite prey.

**Toad- **the school annoyance. Naive and gullible. Easily excited and such.

**Rosalina- **the school's smart hot chick. She's the vice president and almost every guy eats out of her palm. Peach and Daisy are her best friends.

**Wario-** the school's thief. Mostly spending time in detention.

**Waluigi- **(look at Wario; just add "likes to blow things up")

**Mr. L (Lucas) - **the school's Mr. Mystery. Jumping from girl to girl. BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING: I like the name Lucas and I doubt teachers will ever call a kid "Mr. L" unless they're cool like that.

**That's pretty much all the characters. LET'S BEGIN; PRESS START **

**(Or scroll down)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Ah, high school. The beginning of hell for some, but for others, the beginning of life.

It's where love spawns; where the world stops for just the two of you.

9th grade was quite the adventure for a certain group of friends.

"High school is a world of predator and prey; a world that never ends." Mario looked at Luigi, who was jamming books in his backpack.

"That's what you say. I have a feeling that this year will be awesome." Luigi stood up from the concrete floors. The stairs of the school still looked the same way they did a year ago. Being a freshmen defiantly felt…different. Of course, the routine wouldn't change.

The first day of school, Mario would be dragged off with his other friends, leaving Luigi alone with the girls. The girls would ditch him for the popular boys and the nerds would come along. The nerds would ditch Luigi too, leaving him with the bullies. The bullies would beat him up and the day would be over.

Mario rolled his blue eyes and sighed. "That's what you've said since middle school."

"That was a different time, this is high school. New places, new faces…"

"New teachers…" Mario continued. The girls swarmed around each other as they walked past the brothers. The air suddenly reeked of potent perfumes and scented lip gloss. "New ladies."

Daisy and Peach were in the center of the circle, chatting with the other girls. "Angie made out with Brandon over the summer." Peach flipped her blonde hair and bat her eyes. "I told him he was missing out on all of this," She gestured to herself and swayed her hips. "But you know men. They're all retards." The girls around her quickly agreed, nodding in sync. Daisy looked over at the brothers and smiled. She ran over to them.

"DUDES!" She cheered and jumped in between them, putting her arms around both of them. "How have you been?" She backed away as they walked towards the stairs together.

"Bored." Mario cracked his knuckles.

"F-fine." Luigi looked away from Daisy. He always thought that Daisy would attack him at any minute and if he said the wrong thing as the wrong time…goodbye cruel world!

"Cool, cool. I heard that some guy ate a banana over the summer for the first time." Daisy said casually, her face straight.

"What?" The brothers both opened the doors to the school as the teenagers flooded in.

"I know. I hate bananas, though." Her eyes widened and she looked at the brothers. "SHHHH! Don't tell the gorillas!" She ran off to the swarm of girls around Peach.

Mario and Luigi looked at each other with the same glance. _What the hell just happened?_

Mr. L appeared next to Luigi wearing all black, as usual, and the same mask that covered his eyes. "Hey."

Luigi looked at him and let out a girly scream. The entire school paused to look at the three. Mario signaled for them to resume whatever they were doing. "What do you want, L?"

"What? I can't say hi to my favorite pair of man-ladies?" Mr. L snickered.

Luigi gulped. "I thought you were moving."

"I was…" Mr. L looked at his fingers, "But let's just say that my parents had a change of…heart." He laughed evilly making the school turn to him again. "Where's that crazy one?"

"You mean Daisy?" Mario looked around the lockers for number 2435.

"Yeah, she still single?"

"How should I know?"

"You hang out with her every flipping day."

"But I don't get into her love life."

"You don't get in her at all."

Mario slugged him in the arm, making Mr. L laugh. They both had lockers next to each other, so that was going to be a fun show to see after school.

Luigi walked ahead to the 3000 locker numbers. The cheer squad's giggling could be heard down the hall. They all stopped as Daisy was unlocking her locker. Luigi kept walking, looking at the numbers carefully. Since his attention was elsewhere, he accidently bumped into Daisy.

"Watch where you're…"

"I'm so sor…"

The two looked at each other as the cheer squad "Ooooo"ed in a loving fashion.

"I have locker 3298." Daisy moved her hand to her side and straightened out her spine.

"I have locker…3299." Luigi looked at the two lockers.

Peach looked over at them and chanted along with the other girls.

"DAISY'S GOT A BOOOYYYFRRIIIEENNDD!"

Daisy looked back at Luigi, balling her fist. Luigi felt his body turn pale.

* * *

The bell was about to ring in five seconds. Bowser and his posse hid in the boy's bathroom. As the bell blared, they all walked out, carrying fake "hall patrol" badges. They stepped in sync, looking around the halls.

One boy wearing green slammed his locker shut and grabbed his books, running quickly to class. Bowser laughed and ran over to him, slamming his body on another locker.

"Look what we got here, boys." Bowser pinned Luigi.

"It's the nerd." A trooper chimed.

"The wimp." Another scoffed.

"The chubby one's brother!" The last one exclaimed.

"That's right, boys." Bowser pulled his fake badge out. "And since we're patrol, I'm going to need a hall pass."

"False!" Luigi denied. "The school never assigns patrol to freshmen!"

"Looks like we got a smart one." A trooper hissed.

Bowser flipped Luigi over and shook him until his blood rushed to his brain. "No hall pass, huh? Guess I'll just settle for lunch money."

"B-Bowser, come, come on. I give you all my mon, money all the time." Bowser shook him again and a few dollars fell out.

"That'll do." Bowser let one of the troopers take the money off the ground. He dropped Luigi and he picked the books off the floor. "Don't let me catch you out here again."

Luigi scampered off to science class, pushing the door wide open. The entire class room looked at him suspiciously. The teacher moved away from the board and put her ruler down. She glanced at a list of names. Luigi could see his name was the only one not checked off.

"Late, aren't you, Luigi?" The teacher said sternly.

"Sorry, it's just…"

"The sooner you sit, the sooner I'll forget this ever happened." She pointed to an empty seat in the back of the room. Luigi trudged over to the seat and plopped down, sighing loudly. The teacher resumed class as the students began to point at him and whisper.

* * *

"Good morning class," A male teacher walked in, his black tie swaying from side to side. "My name is Mr. Hastings, but just call me Mr. H. I will be your math teacher."

The students groaned at word math. Mr. Hastings sighed. "It's a fun subject, once you get past all the variables and fractions and equations and…I'll stop there."

Mario felt something hit him in the back of his head. He grabbed a piece of crumpled up paper and unfolded it.

_Welcome to boringville, MK. –D_

Mario chuckled under his breath and wrote something back, tossing it behind him. Daisy caught it quickly, making sure that Mr. Hastings was still scribbling away on the chalk board.

_I bet I'll fall asleep in the first two minutes. –M_

Daisy wrote again and tossed it back. Mr. Hastings didn't notice a single thing. Daisy and Mario normally passed notes in many of the common core classes because they were normally put in the same classes. They repeated their actions for the next few minutes.

_I bet I'll fall asleep in the first minute. -D_

_Is that a challenge?! –M_

_You bet your butt it is! BOOM! :D –D_

They both looked at each other and silently counted down to the next minute. The clock ticked to the next minute and they both leaned back on their chairs, pretending to sleep.

"I will not have slacking in my class so please do not slack off," Mr. Hastings turned around and gasped at the two. "SLACKERS!"

They both jumped up, but Daisy fell back. The entire class roared with laughter. Mario put his hand out and pulled the laughing Daisy up. "Are you okay?" He said in between laughs.

"I'm fine. I'll get you yet, though." They both turned to Mr. Hastings.

"Freshmen." Mr. Hastings grumbled.

The entire class calmed down for the rest of the period, except for a few giggles here and there.

* * *

Mr. L tapped his pencil on the desk to the beat of the clock. He sighed and stared at the wall. The teacher was going on about synonyms and all this other English stuff that Mr. L never cared about. He didn't speak like a five year old, that's all that matters, right?

"Lucas!" The teacher hissed.

"Teacher!" He hissed back.

"You are day dreaming again. Stop!"

"You are being boring again. Stop!"

Part of the class giggled. The teacher put the yard stick down slowly. "Do you have the summer homework I assaigned?"

"Yeah. Somewhere." Mr. L leaned back on the chair.

"Lucas, you will get nowhere in life. I'm just being honest and you can never get in trouble with honesty." The teacher mused.

"Thanks for the encouragement." Mr. L rolled his eyes.

Rosalina stood up from her desk in the corner of the room and rushed over to the teacher. "I'm sorry that I didn't hand this in during the bell."

Mr. L studied Rosalina carefully, taking mental note of all her features. He smirked, pleased with what he saw.

"It's fine, Rosalina. Please, have a seat." The teacher's voice was suddenly soft.

Rosalina nodded and walked slowly back to her desk. Mr. L followed her every movement and she looked back at him too, only to scoff.

_She likes me, _he thought as he turned back around.

* * *

**What is this? A side story, you say? Yes my friends, this is a side story and it will be pretty long. Since many people have been writing stories about the Mario gang in high school, I thought, **_**why the heck not? **_**So this is what I have. If I get some positive reviews, then I will continue this little series until the very end. I will update the Broken Hearts on 12/23/12 so be on the lookout then. Hope you enjoyed and review if you want! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2- TO THE LUNCH ROOM!

**Chapter 1**

The 5th period bell rang and everyone shouted with glee. "LUNCH TIME! WHOOP!" Every student evacuated the class room as if there was a fire.

Luigi looked around the door way carefully, eyeing his locker. A group of girls were hovering around Daisy and Peach, as usual. They were laughing and giggling.

"So, you're dating a geek, huh?" A girl blew on her painted fingernails. "Is he hot, at least?"

"Uh…" Daisy flipped to the first number of her combination.

"He's Mario's brother." Peach flipped her hair.

"No…Luigi? Are you cereal?" Another girl scoffed.

Daisy flipped to the second number. Peach looked quickly at her for a look of approval, but with no sign, she continued on. "Yeah, Luigi."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!" All the girls squealed with shock.

Luigi slammed his palm on his forehead. Daisy flipped to the last number on the combination and slammed her locker open. It made a loud crashing sound on the next locker which made the girls immediately stop and the halls were quiet for a few moments. Peach snapped her fingers and the girl's attention turned to her. "Alrighty ladies, let's go to lunch, I think Daisy had enough company for one day."

The girls said bye to Daisy and followed Peach to the cafeteria. Luigi gulped hard, his palms sweating. He walked over to Daisy, trying not to look at her. She grabbed her purse and zipped it quickly open, almost making the zipper fly off. Luigi rolled the lock back and forth, too nervous to think about his combination.

"Those girls are jerks." Daisy grumbled, tossing her purse back inside the locker.

"W-what?" Luigi quickly opened his locker, almost giving his hand a cramp.

Daisy slammed her locker shut. "Don't you talk to me. Don't talk to me, don't touch me, don't look at me…Don't even THINK about me!" She strut off down the hall, swaying her hips from side to side. Luigi couldn't help but look at her and think about what the hell he did to deserve that. As she walked down, she picked her hand up and called over her shoulder. "STOP THINKING ABOUT ME!"

He directed his eyes back to his locker. Remembering that Bowser had taken his lunch money, he closed his locker and twisted the lock. Since the lockers were old, they could be opened if the dial was on the last number of the combination. He had noticed that Daisy left her lock dial on the last number. He gently turned the lock to the left, making the locker lock correctly.

Mr. L kept his hands in his pockets and played with the coins inside. Mario looked around for Luigi. He had guessed that Luigi would have already lost his lunch money to Bowser, so he came with 3 extra dollars.

Daisy angrily stabbed her salad. She sat away from the popular girls today, which Peach didn't object to since Daisy wasn't too popular herself. Mario slid on the bench-like seats and grabbed a fork. He joined Daisy in stabbing her salad. "I love stabbing salad." He said playfully.

Daisy didn't even smile. She put her fork down and sighed. "Can you just…"

"Just what?" Mario nudged her.

"I'm having a bad day. Just please, leave me alone."

Mr. L slid on the bench-like seat next to her. "I'm afraid I can't do that, miss."

Daisy sighed again. "Thunder, please, I'm a little down today."

"Why?" The boys both asked, nudging her again.

"Peach's little…posse. They're all jerks."

"Tell me something I don't know." Mr. L blew the strands of hair out of his face.

"What he meant to say is: What did they do to you?" Mario knew he was the only one who was actually trying to help Daisy feel better.

"They think I'm dating your brother because our lockers are, like, right next to each other." Daisy glared at Peach's table.

Rosalina was sitting by the three and she looked over at them. Mr. L glanced up at her. She turned her head away.

"I'll be right back…" Mr. L's voice trailed off as he walked over to Rosalina.

The girls at Peach's table kept talking about Daisy. Their voices were soft enough so that only they could hear themselves, but Daisy and Mario could clearly see that the girls were talking about Daisy. If they listened closely, they could hear parts of the conversation.

"I totally think she likes him." A blue haired girl laughed.

Peach breathed inwardly and looked at the girls. "I think we talked about Daisy enough today."

"Peachy-kins," Another girl started.

"Yes, Lexi-wa?" Peach looked over at her.

"Do you like anyone?" The girls all looked up from the table and stared at Peach, hungry for information.

"Well…" She began.

"Cause I mean, there are some pretty hot boys here." Lexi continued. "You know that guy?" She pointed to Mr. L by the corner of the room, "Lucas is what the teacher calls him, but he calls himself Mr. L. He's probably the only guy in this entire school with the hottest abs."

"How would you know?" Another girl called out.

Lexi blushed madly. "Lucky guess."

"Somebody's been sneaking into the boy's locker room." A second girl coughed.

"Come on girls," A dirty blonde tapped on the lunch table, "We all know that Lexi is a perv and that she craves a good six-pack, but we have a question floating in the air and it needs an answer."

Peach felt her face turn a vibrant red. "I don't really…Brandon was the last guy…I barely know the guys here."

"But you've been friends with this one guy since kindergarten." Lexi tapped her lips gently, making the lip gloss stick to her finger. "What was his name again?"

"Mike!" A girl called out.

"Michael!" Another shouted.

"Martin!"

"Malcom!"

"Mac!"

"Martino!"

"Mario!"

Peach and the other girls picked their heads up at the girl who shouted his name. Mario even looked over at them. "Who said that?" Peach didn't break eye contact with Mario, even though she really wanted to. All the other girls pointed to the girl with dirty blonde hair.

"Niki…I'll get you for that." Peach hissed quietly.

Mario almost broke the stare, but only turned his head half way towards Daisy. "What were they talking about?"

"Probably how my social life is dead." Daisy slammed her head on the lunch table.

Lexi put her hand out in front of Peach's face. Peach looked as if she was entranced by the stare. They both snapped out of it quickly as Daisy poked Mario in the face. "Wha-what was that for, Lexi?"

"You have the hots for him." Niki said, proud with herself.

Peach pursed her lips. "Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

The two continued bickering, which led to the entire table to join in gradually.

Daisy stood up from the table and walked over to the trash. She didn't feel like eating at all. Luigi was just walking back into the lunch room. He looked at Daisy and quickly hid behind the pillar in front of the trash can. His heart paced as she tossed the plastic bowl out, looking at the lettuce sprinkle across the rotting garbage and food. She didn't notice Luigi and walked back to her table, continuing her chat with Mario.

"I don't know how I'll wiggle out of this one, dude." She sighed.

"We give them something new to talk about." Mario's eyes light up with the idea.

"Like what? If it doesn't have to do with me or Peach, then they don't care." Daisy looked over at him. Mario's plans were normally risky and daring, a sign that he obviously thought outside the box. Daisy knew that Mario was very devious on the inside.

"I know…I know." He smirked. Before Daisy could ask what his plan was, the bell rang ending 5th period. All the students groaned, remembering that they had 5 more periods of school left.

First, the popular girls got up and strut out of the room. Then, the popular boys tackled each other out of the room. Next, the nerds snorted out of the room. Lastly, the extras walked casually out of the room. The bullies and jocks were already stalking the halls for unsuspecting prey.

"I'll see you in class." Daisy walked over to her locker. Mario simply waved bye and kept walking to his locker.

Luigi followed slowly behind Daisy, making sure she didn't notice him. The cheer squad prepared to pelt Daisy with coos and smooching sounds. Daisy was defiantly one who didn't care what people thought about her, but the cheer squad could really bring her down sometimes.

"So, Daisy, where's your boyfriend?" Niki smirked. "Is he playing around with some stupid books?"

"Shut up." Daisy quickly flipped to the first two numbers in the combination.

Peach walked in between them and laughed nervously. "Come on, we have to get ready for gym. Let's just leave her alone. I have a new nail polish if you want to try it out."

"Wait, I want to congratulate the new couple."

Daisy opened her locker and rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

"I never knew that you swung that way. Dating a geek…pretty risky, for your reputation and all."

"Niki," Peach pulled at Niki's sleeve. The girls around them began to hiss and meow like cats. "Come on."

"What? You got a problem with your new boyfriend?" Niki flipped her hair; the smell of sweet perfume filled the air around them.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"You sure? You hang around him a lot, or are you using him as an easy pass for Mario?"

Daisy slammed her locker closed. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"You heard me. Oh no, did I anger the little desert flower?"

The entire hall was filled with students staring at the two girls. Many began to hiss and claw at the air. "Fight, fight, fight, fight…" The students chanted, getting louder and louder every time. Luigi couldn't help but just stand there, looking helpless.

Mr. L and Mario looked over at the crowd of students. "What are they doing?" Mr. L closed his locker.

Mario could hear Daisy shouting. He needed to find a way to the center to break the girls up. Mr. L sighed, but followed after Mario.

"You just stay close to guys so you can stalk them!" Niki exclaimed.

"I do not! You stalk every guy you get your filthy little paws on! Every time you get your wimpy little heartbroken, it's because you stalk the poor guy!" Daisy repelled.

"Go make out with your geek!"

"Go make out with your teen posters!"

Some of the boys put their hands up to their mouths and shouted "BURN!"

"It's going to take a miracle to get their eyes off those two." Mr. L mumbled.

"Exactly." Mario looked at the clock. Five more minutes until the bell would ring for 6th period to begin. He pulled Mr. L to the side. "Give me a hand, I have an idea."

Mr. L stood back. "Oh great." He cupped his hands and Mario climbed up the lockers. Mr. L pushed him up as Mario grabbed hold of the clock's hands.

Daisy clenched her fist as Niki played with the bracelets on her wrist. Niki put her hands on her hips and her lips pursed. "I'm not the one who has a thing for geeks, now do I?"

"Will you shut up? You're being such a bi…"

Mario lined up the hands to 1:05, making the bell ring. He jumped down, looking at all the students run to their classes. Luigi had to get to his locker, but Daisy was still there. He hid by a corner and hoped for the best. Mr. L patted Mario like a dog. "Good luck in detention."

The boy's bathroom door opened and Toad got kicked out, being slammed into a locker. He stood up, but was quickly pinned to the locker. Bowser laughed, his groupies laughing as well.

"Are you going to stop dissecting turtles?" Bowser prepared his fist.

"Yeah, I promise! But…I'll get a…a C in biology." Toad stammered his body shivering.

"Do you think I care?"

Mario turned back around, glaring at Bowser. "Pick on someone your own size, jerk."

Bowser slowly turned his head to Mario. First his expression was confused, and then it softened to laughter. He dropped Toad to the floor. Toad quietly thanked Mario and ran off to class. Mario and Bowser walked closer to each other, both narrowing their eyes.

"Well if it isn't the school's favorite dumb ass." Bowser smiled. His troopers snickered behind him.

"Drop the bully act, Bowser." Mario crossed his arms across his chest.

"What? I'm just having some fun. Can't a guy have a little fun?"

Mario opened his mouth to speak, but shook the thought away. There was no point to argue with Bowser anyway. He walked off to class as Bowser continued to shout snappy comebacks at Mario. Luigi knew that if he walked out at this point, Bowser would attack him for sure. He'd rather be unprepared for class than be late again. He snuck over to math class.

"Unprepared?" The male teacher pounded on the desk. "I cannot believe you! How DARE you walk into THIS class room unprepared!"

Luigi stared at the desk in shame. A chair screeched on the tile floors and a girl stood up. Her voice was familiar and smooth.

"Mr. Genero, it is only the first day. Please let him off the hook."

Luigi and the rest of the class looked over at the girl who dared to speak back to a teacher. Luigi leaned back in surprise, his voice faint as a whisper. "Rosalina?"

"I don't know." Mr. Genero sneered. "Just this once, I suppose." He slammed a fist on Luigi's desk, making him flinch back. "You come to my class unprepared again and I am bringing your grade down by 50 percent! Understood?"

"Y-yes." Luigi nodded. He was still surprised that Rosalina was sticking up for him like that. She had never made it known that she wanted a friendship between them.

Rosalina was popular for her smarts and for her looks; she was teased, but also praised. Luigi was a loser. He was teased and picked on, never helped or praised by anyone in school. Why would Rosalina stick out for him? If anything, he thought she would help and/or date the smartest guy in school. But the smartest guy in school was practically…Luigi.

Luigi looked back at Rosalina. She smiled at him kindly. He turned back around, his mind flooding with questions and his blood racing with anxiety.

* * *

**These first few chapters are a little short because it's just for newer views to get a taste of everything. I hope you enjoyed! Leave any comments or reviews for me because I really appreciate your support! And as always, I will see YOU...in the next update! **


	3. Chapter 3- Daisy's little Romeo

**CHAPTER 3:**

The next few days of school were quite the bore. Daisy was surprisingly not herself for the longest time her friends could remember, Mario was hiding from other students to perfect his unknown plan, Luigi was still…Luigi, Rosalina was trying to invent a repellent for Mr. L, Peach was practicing splits, Bowser was beating up other students in his spare time, Mr. L was trying to invent some kind of mechanic for Rosalina to adore him (minus is tight physique and abs), and Toad was trying to be…well, Toad-like.

Mario was already inside the school, measuring distances and plotting points. Luigi was forced to come along, even though it was still 7:00 and school didn't start until 7:30. Not invested in his brother's plans and actions, Luigi kept reading the same book he had tried to finish the summer before. "Last point is at…3.5 inches and 76 degrees northeast." Mario quickly jotted down the coordinates on a lined piece of paper.

"Eh?" Luigi looked up from his book. He was the only one that knew Mario was sort of a nerd on the inside. Mario knew just as much as his brother and was even a little ahead of most the common core classes he was in. Mario only slacked off and tried to act cool so he would be accepted among the other students. He only said things like "swag" and "burn" so that his popular friends would want to be like him. Although, whenever he said those kinds of words, he could feel another one of his brain cells dry up.

"Nothing." He stood up and looked over at Luigi. "What are you reading?"

Luigi flipped to another page in the book. "A book."

"What's it about?"

"Well, it's this romantic tragedy about this girl who is torn apart from her family. She has to find a new home and encounters this peasant boy. The boy is actually one of the richest people in the village and the girl only finds out at the very end of the third chapter. In order for them to continue to talk to each other, they send notes in a secret code. The code is every letter in the alphabet is a number, so they write the notes in numbers. They put the notes in a secret place until a guard finds a note. The guard learns the code and reads every note he could find in the boy's room. The two get separated by the end of the seventh chapter and they live two different lives. They never see each other again…until the tenth chapter where the boy puts out a search like Cinderella."

"Uh-huh." Mario didn't listen to a single word his brother just said, but he was sure it didn't matter.

"What are you doing? Why are we here so early?" Luigi whined. "I'm so…tired."

Mario sighed and gathered his protractor and measuring tools. "I'm tired too, bro. But, I have a plan…"

"You have a plan?" Luigi marked a page in book and closed it. "What plan?"

"You'll see." Mario opened his locker and stuffed his backpack in.

"Okay."

Luigi reached for a piece of paper in his pocket. He slyly walked away from his brother and looked for his locker. He glanced at the two locker numbers, _3298 and 3299. I'm going to hate these numbers for the rest of my life. _The lockers had little vents on the top that were the perfect size to slip a piece of paper in. Luigi looked around to make sure that no one saw him as he pushed the folded paper in Daisy's locker.

* * *

The first period bell rung. Daisy trudged over to her locker and noticed that Peach was surrounded by the cheer squad. "Hey, look, it's the crazy Daisy!" Niki smiled and shook her hands in a cheery fashion. Peach smiled at Daisy, but her friend didn't show emotion.

"Where's your boyfriend?" The squad pretended to swoon and faint. Daisy opened her locker as a piece of neatly folded paper dropped out. Daisy unfolded the paper angrily and looked bewildered by the writing on it.

_9'13 19 15 18 18 25_

_ - 12 21 9 7 9_

"What the…" Daisy looked around the halls.

"What's that? A love letter?" Niki grabbed the note and read the first two numbers before tossing it out in the trash. "I hate math."

Daisy didn't think much of the note at first, then she realized that the note probably meant something more than just numbers.

"Look," Waluigi pointed to the swarm of girls in hall, "The girls over there look like they're having a BLAST."

"Wal, don't even." Wario rolled his eyes.

"I already have detention for a week."

"Are you seriously that stupid?"

Waluigi took out a small bob-omb and match. "I just…"

"Come on man, stop acting like an idiot."

"Please…"

Wario shrugged. "Aww, what the hell? Go ahead."

Waluigi lit the bob-omb and put himself in a pitcher's stance. His eyes were set on an unsuspecting Peach, who was still chatting with her friends. Mario watched Waluigi from the lockers; Mario knew that Waluigi would always do what he was told not to do. He quickly calculated his final measurements in his head and walked over to Peach. Waluigi tossed the bob-omb and it made way towards the two.

"Excuse me." Mario quickly grabbed Peach's hand and before she could react spun her to the side. He left her in a dipped position as the bob-omb exploded on the front door. The girls backed away and squealed in fear.

"Huh…Close enough." Waluigi shrugged.

Wario bopped him on the head. "Idiot. Work on your aiming!"

Peach and Mario held each other's eyes for a few longed moments. Before even realizing it, Peach felt his lips passionately pressed against hers. She noticed that the girls had their eyes glued on the two kissing. Daisy finally knew what Mario had in mind. The cheer squad wouldn't shut up about this until Christmas, and it would be brought up again around Valentine's Day. Daisy couldn't help but smile, knowing that the squad was off her shoulders.

As they parted, the PA system sounded. "All students report to your first period classes. Detentions will be given to those who are late."

Mario let Peach rise as he bowed his farewell. "See you around, Peach." He walked to class, proud that his little plan was a success.

As the halls emptied, Daisy walked back to the trash. She quickly grabbed the crumpled note that was in her locker and walked to math class with grace and suspicion.

* * *

Mr. L rolled his eyes at the teacher's ramble about the history of metaphors. He turned to Rosalina, who was taking notes on everything the teacher was saying. "Now, Lucas, I want you to describe a simile." The teacher whacked her ruler on Mr. L's desk.

"A simile is a phrase that uses the words 'like' or 'as' meaning that something is like something else, but not it exactly. For example: You are as boring as molasses." The class giggled. "You are AS boring AS molasses, meaning that you are slow and boring, but you are not molasses itself. That, dear teacher, is a simile."

"TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE, LUCAS!" The teacher growled.

"What? I answered your question and I provided an example. That is no reason to go to the principal's office." Mr. L said sounding confident and suave.

"DO YOU WANT TO STAY AFTER SCHOOL TOO?"

"Fine, fine," Mr. L put his hands up in surrender. "I can't afford spending extra time with you, especially after the final bell has rung. Au revoir, sweethearts."

Some girls in the back started to fan themselves and began to blushing madly as he left the class room. Rosalina laughed quietly at Mr. L's action, but scolded herself for doing so. Mr. L was a pure fluke; he only wanted to see how many girls he could score in one year, and Rosalina knew that. But, no girl could really resist his strange charm for too long.

* * *

The lunch bell rang and Peach tried to avoid the cheer squad for as long as possible, but they followed her like lost puppies. They began talking about what had happened in the morning. Some girls were dared to reenact what happened with other boys in the school, others were fantasizing about other guys doing the same thing, and the last few girls that had seen the whole daring act unfold, prepared to put this in their blogs. The cheer squad didn't tease Peach, like they did with Daisy, they actually praised her more than they did before; some girls actually began to envy her for the fact that Mario made quite the move on her. Daisy obviously didn't care for that, she only cared that the cheer squad was off her chest.

Daisy, Mario, and Luigi sat at their normal table. "This is a dream come true. Not a single tease since this morning." Daisy mused with glee. "Thanks, it must have taken forever to plan that out, Mario."

"It took a while, that's for sure." Mario sighed.

"I really appreciate it, though." Daisy took a small bite of her sandwich. Mario shrugged and gave a small smile.

"Did you lose your money again?" Mario looked over at Luigi.

Luigi shook his head and tapped on the table. "I just don't feel like eating today."

"HOLY FLIPPING FLAMINGOS!" Daisy slammed on the table, drawing most of the cafeteria's attention to her. "That reminds me of something!"

_Daisy's back. _Mario and Luigi looked at each other the same way.

"Okay," Daisy pulled out the paper with the strange numbers scripted on it. "I found this in my locker this morning. I have no idea what it means, can you figure it out?" She slid the paper to Luigi.

"Why are you g-giving it t-to m-m-me?" He tried to push the note away.

"You're smart. Help me figure it out." Daisy pointed at the first two numbers. "If we can figure out one number, we can figure out the others."

Luigi meekly took the paper and stared at the numbers. He had to quickly come up with another meaning for the numbers or else Daisy would pound him hard into the ground. "Uh…Well, the…the 9'13 means nine feet and thirteen inches, because of the apostrophe."

"So they're measurements!" Daisy slammed on the table again. "I knew it! But measurements for what?"

"Possibly your locker." Luigi pointed to the last few numbers. "12 21 9 7 9. That could mean the measurements of the inside of your locker and the area it all adds up to."

"Wow. That makes sense." Daisy nodded. "But who wanted to measure my locker? It sounds like some kind of weird fetish."

"Can I see the note?" Mario put out his hand and Daisy gave him the note. Mario laughed under his breath. "These are defiantly NOT measurements to a locker. Only the last five numbers and the first seven numbers have two repeating numbers, which means that the person who wrote this mixed the numbers around or was not measuring your locker. If they were, more numbers would repeat, because the locker is a rectangle figure. They might have also measured the degree angles, too, but I highly doubt it."

Daisy and Luigi stared at Mario, shocked. "This looks more like the…" He looked up at them and realized he said too much. "It looks more like math homework." He quickly said. Mario figured out that the numbers represented a secret code but if he said that, his popularity would fall with him.

"Well, you tried what you could." Daisy took the note back. "I'll figure this out if I get another one."

"If you do," Luigi began, "Show it to us, and we'll figure something out."

"Cool."

And with that, the bell rung, ending the period. Luigi made sure that he was the first one out of the cafeteria so he wouldn't have to deal with Bowser again. Daisy walked beside him, continuing the conversation.

"I wonder what the numbers really mean." She said, obviously interested in the subject.

"Me too. It…It's pretty weird." Luigi held the same book he was reading this morning close to his chest.

"It's like the person wants to say something, but is just so scared to say it. It's a small mystery for me to solve." She looked at him and corrected herself. "I mean us."

"Us?"

"Yeah, dude!" She stopped him. "Now with the squad off my back, we can solve this mystery without any interruptions."

"I-I-Interruptions?"

Daisy giggled. "Yeah, Luigi. Us and interruptions." Her hand swayed into his and they both felt the same spark go through them. "Ow!" She pulled her hand away.

Luigi managed a shy laugh. "Sorry, we were testing positive and negative friction and everything in science. It must have stuck to me." He snapped his fingers as a white spark emerged. They both laughed quietly to each other as they neared their lockers.

* * *

**Every chapter will be around 2,000 words because I can only write so much in one day. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review or comment because I always love them! The next chapter will pick up from here and yup, that's about it! I will see YOU…in the next update! BYE-BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4- The OTHER side of school

**CHAPTER 4:**

The next Wednesday came quickly. Mario found himself stuck in AP English with some of the worst nerds in school, but not Luigi. _Fan-freaking-tastic, _he thought.

AP classes completely changed. They all took place half way around the other side of the school. On the other side of school, everything changed. There weren't many humans and instead, there were only rich mixed species. Bowser's locker was nearby, but he liked to pick on the humans on the other side of the school.

A mushroom girl bounced in the room. She looked a little shorter than Mario and wore all pink. Her pink hair was tied nicely into a braid and she sat down across from Mario in the back of the room. He glared at her. "I haven't seen you around."

"'Cause I don't get around." She took a pencil out of her neat braid.

_Not bad, not bad. _Mario smirked, "I didn't catch your name, either."

"Didn't throw it." She smiled back at him and began to write in her planner. "Toadette."

"Mario." He turned away from her.

"You're the guy who made the killer move on Peach, right?"

He sighed. The last thing he wanted to be remembered for was _that_. "Yeah."

"Damn sweet moves." She nodded approvingly.

"It was seriously nothing. I was just doing a friend a favor."

"Sure…" Toadette rolled her eyes, "Not just ANYONE gets away with that. Peach would have sent a riot after you if you weren't…you."

Mario looked up at her. "I've known her since kindergarten, so I wouldn't say I expected that."

"Then what were you expecting, M?"

He shrugged. "I don't know…a reaction, at least."

Toadette slammed her hand on the desk and laughed. "If you were in the girl's locker room three minutes after you did that, you would have been pleased as heck."

"Why?" He cocked his head in suspicion.

"She wouldn't shut up about it! She kept going on and on about how she 'like totally felt his tongue in my mouth.'" Toadette recited in a mocking tone. "The last thing I need to think about before cheer practice is…that." She gagged.

He sat proudly. "I'm not saying I wasn't going for a little tongue."

"Yeah right, player." Toadette punched him playfully in the arm. "She's defiantly into you."

Toadsworth walked into the classroom, making everyone's chatter subside. Toadette sighed. She ripped a piece of paper out her notebook and quickly scribbled something on it.

"Okay, class. Welcome to AP English. This is quite the privilege to be in, so do put forth your full effort." Toadsworth began to write on the chalkboard.

Toadette tossed the crumpled note at Mario's head. He glared at her while she giggled and mouthed_ sorry!_

He opened the note and read it quickly:

_WE'RE STUCK WITH THE OLD MAN! RUUUNNNN FFFOOOORRR YYOOUURRR LLLIIIVVVEEEZZZ! _

_-TT_

He wrote something and tossed it back at her. They repeated the pattern until the end of class, making sure that Toadsworth didn't notice.

_That old fart has a horrible British accent._

_-M_

_Tell me about it, rite? Jeeze, you're not from London, you're from here. _

_-TT_

_I like your T's. The top is just one line, it makes it seem girlier. _

_-M_

_CAUSE I AM A GIRL. IT'S MY DUTY (tee-hee, duty) TO ACT LIKE ONE! Nice M's, by the way. _

_-TT_

_Letters are nice, but you want to know my personal favorite?_

_-M_

_WUT? (can't wait to hear this one)_

_-TT_

_Double D's. _

_-M_

_NIIIIICCCCEEEE…work on it, dude. _

_-TT_

_Alright, then let's hear yours!_

_-M_

_I'm part a club. The club is called PEN15. I love PEN15._

_-TT_

_Dirty, dirty girl. (shakes head)_

_-M_

_TEE-HEE! X3_

_-TT_

Once the bell rung, the entire class stood up and gathered their books. Toadsworth allowed everyone to leave.

"Mario, Toadette, may I have a word?" He blocked the door with a yard stick.

The two sighed.

"What exactly were you writing while I was teaching?" He held his hand out for the note. "I can still see, thank you very much."

Mario and Toadette looked at each other as they ducked their heads in shame. Toadette put the crumpled note in Toadsworth's hand and he excused them. "I'll read this later today. Good day."

The two scurried away. Mario cursed softly and turned to Toadette. "We're screwed."

Toadette smiled. "Nope." She reached into her shirt and took out a crumpled note. Everything the two had written was on there.

Mario gasped but slowly smiled. "Wait…what was the note you gave him?"

Toadette opened her rusty locker. "Algebra homework. You learn a thing or two after a while."

They both laughed and Mario waved good bye as he trudged up the stairs to the main floor of the school.

* * *

Peach tapped her pencil on the thick algebra book. The teacher was going on and on about the true meaning of finding an answer to a problem. From the back of the room, everything seemed so far away. The loud ticking of the clock seemed to be muffled, the chatter of some of the cheer squad was strangely muted, and the world seemed to spin rapidly.

She tried to bring her attention back to reality, but what had happened a few days ago was still fresh in her mind. The cheer squad wouldn't shut up about it, but why should Peach care? They still praised her, they still talked to her, and they still thought that she was _the _girl of the kingdoms.

Peach snapped out of it and looked up at the clock. She squinted to see the tiny print.

"Lex!" Peach whispered.

"Yeah?" Lexi turned around.

"Can you tell what time it is?"

Lexi nodded and looked up at the clock. She too was in the back of the class, but she could tell the time with ease. "2:43"

"Thanks." Peach looked back at her book. Her tote bag lay on the side of her desk and a pink glasses case peered out. She looked down at it and scoffed. She stuffed the case deeper inside. No way was she going to wear glasses.

* * *

Once the final bell rung, everyone scampered out of class. Daisy looked at the new note carefully. Again, everything was written in numbers. This time, it said something else.

_9 20' 19 1 14 5 1 19 25 16 18 15 2 12 5 13, 19 15 19 15 12 22 5 9 20._

_ -12 21 9 7 9_

Peach walked up to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, there's practice today, so don't forget your energy." She whispered looking invested at the note.

Daisy folded the note and put it neatly back in her locker. She nodded. "Okay, I'll get my cheer on."

Peach giggled and headed back towards her locker. The locker next to Daisy's shuffled. She stood back in shock, but walked up to it. "Hello?" She knocked.

"Are you an angel?" Luigi's voice sounded from inside. "Did I die?"

Daisy grabbed a hammer from inside her locker and held it towards the lock. "Just stay still!"

"WHY?!"

She pounded the lock until it fell off the locker. She then opened it and Luigi fell out.

"Am I still alive?" Luigi sat up and fixed his hair. "Jeeze, it's stuffy in there."

"Did you seriously stuff yourself inside a locker?" Daisy helped him up.

"Bowser did, for your information, princess. I just had to go to the bathroom before the bell rung." He sighed.

Daisy crouched down to grab her hammer. She stood up and coughed. "You're fly is down."

Luigi blushed and slammed his head on a locker.

Mr. L and Mario skipped down the halls, their arms linked together and singing. "WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS, MY FRIENDS! AND WE'LL KEEP ON FIGHTING TILL THE END!"

Daisy laughed and did an air guitar, "DUN DUN DUUNN!"

Mr. L leaned on a locker. "We are the champions!"

Mario leaned next to him and continued. "We are the CHAMPIONS!"

Mr. L pointed at Luigi, "No time for losers!"

"CAUSE WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS…" Then they both got down on their knees, "Of the WORLD!"

All three of them laughed, except for Luigi who was still busy being utterly embarrassed for having his fly down in front of a girl. A popular girl, no less.

"Why are you two the champions? I did some awesome stuff too." Daisy put her hands on her hips.

"But did you get an 'A' on a science test?" Mario waved the test in her face.

"And did you get three girls' phone numbers on your arm?" Mr. L rolled up his sleeve. Sure enough, there were three different phone numbers by three girls that Daisy knew from the cheer squad. If one girl on the squad had a crush on a guy, then every other girl did too. Except for Peach, of course. She was allowed to like anyone she pleased.

"Okay, I failed my science test and, Thunder, seriously?"

He smiled. "Yes, seriously." He then remembered something. "I don't have your number yet…"

Daisy put her hand out. "Nope. Not happening."

"Fine. I'll guess it." He rolled his sleeve down. "453…"

"No."

"652…"

"No."

"345…"

"No."

"646…"

"You won't give up, will you?"

"I'll settle for a kiss."

"NO!"

"Fine. 574…"

Daisy sighed. "If I give you my number, will you promise not to call me?"

He shrugged. "Sure, whatever."

She grabbed a calling card in her locker and gave it to him. "Here."

Mr. L faked a teenage girl accent. "OH MY GOOOOODDDD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! KISSES, GIIIIRRRLLL!" He grabbed Mario's arm and skipped down the hall.

Daisy shook her head. "I wonder what goes on in that little mind of his."

"You don't want to know." Luigi breathed.

Daisy giggled and reached for the note in her locker. "I got another note today. It's really confusing." She gently gave the note to him, scared to get shocked again.

"Wow. Uhh…t-this will take a-a while." Luigi had to come up with an excuse and fast.

"That's fine. I have practice today, so I'll ask for it tomorrow. Later, Luigi!" Daisy closed her locker and made a quick strut down the hall. Ever since he first saw her walk passionately down the hall, he just couldn't help but stare. He probably looked like an idiot, but he suddenly didn't care…until Mario snapped him out of it.

"Come on, dude."

Luigi looked away from Daisy's disappearing figure. "Yeah, I'm there." He said quickly without thinking.

* * *

"Alright girls, good work today!" Peach called.

The cheer squad all jumped down from the pyramid and rushed to get some water.

Toadette played with the frills on one of the pom-poms. "Basketball practice is coming up next, so we should head out." She looked at the players walking in.

Toad spun a basketball on the tip of his fingers. He looked over at Toadette and smiled. She sheepishly smiled back.

"Let's go to the girl's locker room," Peach suggested, "I have something to talk about."

The squad squealed and headed to the girl's locker room. Toadette stood up from the bench and walked over to Toad.

"I didn't know you were on the basketball team." She held her books to her waist.

"I didn't know you were on the cheer squad." He smirked.

"Well, not technically, but I'm sort of…the…" Toadette sighed in shame, "The pom-pom girl."

"That's cool!" Toad tossed the ball in the air.

"I'm the girl that hauls the pom-poms around. It's not cool."

"Oh…" He caught the ball perfectly.

"That's what happens when you're not popular." Toadette looked down and kicked the waxed gym floor.

"Bye." Toad dribbled the ball towards his team mates and made a quick shot, shockingly making it in.

Toadette blushed and grabbed the bag of the girl's pom-poms. She trudged over to the locker room, huffing.

"I'm stuck with a C for algebra this marking period." A girl sighed.

"Me too!" The two girls suddenly high-fived.

"Alright, ladies," Peach sat down, straightening out her skirt. The cheerleaders' outfits always had short skirts, but some girls didn't mind as much as others.

"So," Niki flipped her hair and smiled, "How's your kindergarten boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend." Peach snapped.

Everyone got quiet. Peach pursed her lips and applied a new coat of lip gloss. "He's just a guy that has a crush on me…like half the other guys at this school."

"Except for Lucas!" A girl exclaimed.

Ten other girls automatically swooned and blushed madly.

"Well, not him, but a bunch of other guys do."

Daisy leaned on the wall and sighed. "I'm going to get some fresh air, girls." The locker room reeked of potent perfumes and the very smell gave Daisy a headache.

Everyone quickly said "later" and turned back to Peach, who was now telling a story.

Daisy's skirt bounced with her movements and she gracefully walked outside. The air was crisp with that mid-September smell. It was warm enough to be outside with a jacket, luckily.

Toadette watched the basketball team take shots and do drills. She kept her eyes on Toad the entire time. As short as he was, he could make a shot from 10 feet away, which was really impressive. Toadette had known him since 2nd grade and they had been best friends since. She never thought that she would have more feelings for him, since he was utterly annoying at times, but she soon realized that maybe she did.

Toad looked at her and smiled. He tossed the ball to her and she caught it. "Make a shot!" He shouted.

She shook her head shyly. "I don't play."

He walked over to her and pulled her over to the net. "Just jump up and toss it in."

Toadette looked around and everyone hollered at her, forcing her to shoot. She shrugged and, with Toad to guide her, she jumped up. They both sunk the ball in the net. The team hooted and Toad congratulated Toadette.

"I'm not that bad…I guess." She smiled.

* * *

Daisy breathed inwardly. The smell of perfume was gone, finally. It was a relief to smell…air, again.

The stillness of the outside was quickly interrupted when a branch snapped in two. Daisy jolted and looked around. She balled her fists.

"You look pretty." A shrill voice sounded.

"Who are you calling pretty?" Daisy raised her voice.

A cold hand grabbed Daisy's shoulder. She turned around and shrieked.

Waluigi towered over her, smiling. He held a hand on her hips and gradually moved it lower. Daisy growled and punched him sharply in the face. He stepped back but walked closer to her, forcing her to back up towards the wall.

Toadette followed the sound of the shriek and trotted out with a basketball. At the sight of Waluigi, she aimed the basketball at his head. "BUG OFF, PERV!"

The ball hit him in the back of his head. He cursed loudly and fell to the ground. Daisy kicked him in the groin. "I have to take a two hour long shower now, jerk face."

The two girls walked back inside. "Thanks for helping me out back there. Some guys are really creepy."

Toadette nodded. "Yeah."

"You're a natural with that ball," Daisy complimented, "You should try out for the basketball team."

Toadette shrugged. "I guess…I guess I should." The girls headed back to the gym.

* * *

**Okay...I think I rushed with this one and it didn't come out as I originally planned, but I ADDED IN TOADETTE!**

**Toadette is actually the character of one of my friends in school. She wouldn't stop bugging me, so I decided to add her character in here so she would stop forcing me to add her OC in. I don't hate OCs, I just find them weird. **

**What have we learned today, class?**

**Toadette and Mario became instant besties. **

**Peach has and needs glasses, but doesn't wear them. **

**Mr. L has four girls' numbers so far. *cough* player *cough***

**Mario got an 'A' on a science test. (I know what that's like) *gives him a high-five***

**Luigi got stuffed in a locker. (DARN YOU, BOWSER! *shakes fist at sky*)**

**Daisy can't stand the smell of strong perfume. (neither can I)**

**Toad and Toadette are friends.**

**Toadette is good at basketball. **

**Aaand, Waluigi is a perv. (who didn't see that one?)**

**Thanks for reading, everyone! **

**Click my profile for more stories that I've done. Leave a comment, review, favorite, follow, whatever, and I'll see YOU...in the next update! BYE-BYE!**


End file.
